


Last Sword in Lys

by decemberille



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decemberille/pseuds/decemberille
Summary: Armitage had never dared to hope that his life could be his own. A talented courtesan, the land of Lys is all he would ever know. But a strapping young Braavosi makes him a promise one heady night, and it could take him right out of his silk prison.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU very very loosely based on some elements of A Song and Ice and Fire. Mostly porn, but if you squint, you can see a laughable attempt at backstory. Also, Hux is 17 in this story, hence the underage tag. Kylo’s age isn’t specified, but he’s on the younger side, a bit older than Hux. You don’t need any knowledge of ASoiaF or GoT for this. Hux is a fancy sex slave, and Kylo is a fancy bodyguard. enjoy!

When Armitage had first been sold to the most famous pillow house in Lys, he was too terrified to be relieved to finally be out of Brendol’s filthy Riverlands estate, a damp and cold castle that served more as a prison than as an ancestral home. His father knew perfectly well that the King’s laws forbid slavery, but when offered that much gold from Lysene sailors, he didn’t even hesitate to finally be rid of his disgraced son. 

To Brendol, Armitage had always been too soft, too thin, and too similar to his mother, a kitchen wench unfortunate enough to tolerate Brendol’s advances; he was an only child and perpetually a disappointment. On that fateful day, when Armitage was but 12 years old, his softness and beauty would take him to a completely different prison, one of silk brocade and luxurious bed canopies.

The journey across the Narrow Sea had been harrowing, and Armitage remembered how glad he was to reach solid ground. The Riverlands were the only home he’d over known and he’d begged and pleaded with his father to please not send him away. The entire time they’d been sailing, he couldn’t help but panic about whatever future lay ahead for him: he didn’t speak a single word of Valyrian, and he had no experience with arts of the flesh. 

He may have been young, but he’d heard enough to know what was expected of him once they landed in Lys. The bruises on his arms, from his father’s guards grabbing him and throwing him in the Lysene trading vessel, hadn’t faded for weeks and Armitage kept thinking of how roughly he’d be handled once he met his new masters. However, he needn’t have worried much, because while the Lysene Madame of the House, a woman named Phasma, was stern, she didn’t seem particularly violent.

He’d been put in a room with 3 other boys and they were to begin their training immediately. Armitage had excelled, not just in his courtesan training, but his course studies of art, High Valyrian, music, and the local politics; by the age of 16, he had already paid back his original purchase price, so he’d finally received a room of his own. On that first day he’d been in his new room all alone, Armitage had looked up at the indulgently-painted ceiling and taken a good, hard look at his new surroundings. 

The more he looked, the more he sank into the soft mattress and he realized that the down feather pillows, the heavy silk curtain, the complex Myrish tapestries and grandiose gifts from his patrons were all he would ever know. He heard stories from his patrons, so many of them, of wonders all over the world, dragons’ eggs in Asshai-Beyond-the-Shadow, exotic spices and warlocks in Qarth, but Armitage would never see any of these things himself.

He resigned himself to a perfumed but dull life on his back (or knees for the more vicious men), his beauty forever locked behind the ornate marble doors of the manse. Armitage could feel that all we’d ever lay eyes on would be Madame Phasma, his fellow courtesans, and whichever man paid his way into his room. Until the arrival of Kylo Ren.  
  
**  
  
The city was abuzz with news of the arrival of the new Sealord of Braavos and his entire entourage. Rumor even had it that his feared First Sword, Kylo Ren, would be attending the festivities as well. Armitage had heard the stories of his near-barbaric strength, that he’d ripped a Dothraki screamer straight off his stallion with only his bare hands. But such tales were hardly ever true, and Armitage wasn’t about to repeat them only so that the First Sword would hunt him down and kill him for the sin of slander.

All the of the city’s most prestigious pillow houses had received invitations for the festivities, to be held at the First Magister’s pleasure gardens. The Braavosi had been heard to say that they were most eager to wet their cocks with what was the world’s last remaining dragonseeds, those that bore the distinctive looks of the blood of Old Valyria. 

Armitage guessed that he probably wouldn’t be needed for the Braavosi envoys, for not only was he not a native Lyseni (and did not possess the white silver hair and lilac eyes of the dragonlords) but he was also a boy. The Braavosi were not like the other men of Lys or even Myr, and were not known to be tolerant of “pillow-biters.” So he quelled his excitement and instead bid all his courtesan sisters good bye and good luck as they all headed to the excitement outside of the walls of their pillow house. 

Armitage burned with envy, but tried not to let it show so his Madame wouldn’t see it and slap him, calling him ungrateful. This arrival would mean great business to their house, and certainly they would be able to afford better food and vintages with the coin his sisters were about to earn.

However, sometime after lunch, while Armitage was lounging in his porcelain tub and indulgently bathing, Madame Phasma burst into his room in a tizzy, where she headed straight to his wardrobe.

“Armitage, I’ve just had the most interesting conversation, you see,” Phasma said as she frantically looked through his closet.

Despite her demeanor, however, he wasn’t about to just leap out of his tub and match her energy, he’d been relaxing, for Seven Hells’ sake!

“Well,” Phasma prompted, “aren’t you wondering what my conversation was about?” 

She pulled out a soft ocean-blue silk garment, complete with glittering pearls in its collar and gold threads that wound in and out of the folds.

“What was your conversation about, ma’am,” he answered back, bored, unable to keep the disinterest out of his voice.

“Armitage! Have a little respect, you little weasel. And get up out of there, you’re needed out.”  
“Out?” This certainly piqued his interest. Why would Armitage be allowed out?

“Yes, out, that’s what my conversation was about,” she replied as she walked to the other side of the room to gently place the garment on the gold hook by Armitage’s full-length mirror. 

She stood there for a few moments admiring it as Armitage tried to quickly dry himself.

“Ma’am, what do you mean 'out?' Where am I going?” 

She shook herself out of whatever reverie she was in while looking at the dress and turned back to Armitage, who was fully dry and pulling on his simple linen lounge robe.

“It seems that the First Sword is not completely enamored with the offerings that Lys has sent to the Braavosi delegation,” she stepped forward, as close to his face as she’d ever gotten and softly stroked his cheek, “He specifically requested a boy, and not just any boy, but one that looks nothing like all the others,” her hand reached up and took soft hold of his hair. “You don’t look like those other purple-eyed dragon brats we have here, now do you?”

“N-no?”

“No, you don’t,” and then her voice went into a low whisper as she took off his robe and led him over to face the mirror. “You’re young and fiery like your hair, Armitage,” she slowly took the garment off the hook and starting draping him in it, bit by bit. “It is of the utmost importance that you make a good impression, do you understand?” Phasma draped the robes around him in a more revealing manner than it was intended to, but Armitage said nothing. “You _must_ enrapture him, make him desperate for your touch, so that he never forgets with who and where he felt such ineffable pleasure.” 

She looked into his eyes through the mirror as she finished tying off the sash of the dress, “It’s nothing you haven’t done before, darling,” and she turned him around to face her once more, “and I have it on excellent authority that this Kylo Ren is quite generous with his favorites.”

Armitage mustered all the confidence he could and met her knowing smile, but he couldn’t help but feel quite nervous. A man like Kylo Ren was surely a brute, how could he be trusted with one of Lys’ finest bed slaves? 

Armitage was also apprehensive about stepping out of the manse for the first time since he’d been sold. For all his dreams and fantasies, when confronted with the reality of the outside world, he couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit nauseous. But Madame Phasma took his arm in hers, and for the first time in 4 years, he stepped outside onto the busy Lysene streeets.  
  
**  
  
The markets had been quite overwhelming, and he was glad for the litter that took them from the pillow house to the First Magister’s pleasure gardens in his expansive home. From the litter, he could still smell and see the sights, the pungent aroma of imported spices, the priests and messengers of various different faiths all shouting on their own corners, believers and passerby alike. 

Armitage could smell the sea air, fresh and briny, and it brought him back to the day he had arrived on the shore. He tried to push down the unwelcome melancholy such memories always triggered, and instead tried to get excited about Kylo Ren.

The trip was too quick for his tastes and before he knew it, Phasma was bidding him farewell and urging him out of the carriage.  
“You’re not coming with me?”  
“Oh no, of course not, I have many matters to tend to,” but with a kinder smile than he’d ever seen her with, she continued, “Don’t worry, love, it’s only for a couple of nights and they’ll take great care of you here. I’ll be back before you know it,” And with a wink and command to the driver, she was gone.

Armitage stood there stupidly, not quite knowing where to go, until one of the magister’s house slaves came and led him to the gardens were the courtesans were entertaining the Braavosi guests. Upon reaching the entrance of the gardens, the First Magister himself came over and announced his arrival to the entire party.

“Kylo Ren! It seems that your precious creature has finally arrived!” the Magister shouted out to the crowd, almost a mocking smile on his face. 

The guests all tittered, although Armitage didn’t understand what was so funny. A tall, hulking man, only a bit taller than Armitage, but certainly much broader, stood up and slowly made his way over to where the Magister held Armitage’s waist.

“I’m sure I can handle it from here,” he said to the Magister and Armitage could feel a bit of a thrill run through him at his deep, sure voice. The First Sword looked at him right in the eyes and held out his hand.

“Armitage, is it? Can I interest you in some wine?”

His eyes were kind and expressive, with hair so thick and luscious, Armitage just wanted to bury his fingers in it.

“Yes, I would love some wine.”

“Come,” and Kylo Ren led him to where he had been seated, beneath a lovely lemon tree, heavy and plump with fruit. Once sat, Ren offered to pour them a glass and he’d nearly bit off his tongue to protest against such treatment. After all, it was Armitage’s place to serve, not his patron’s.

“Indulge me,” he assured Armitage, smiling and pouring the wine anyway, “I don’t require a creature as beautiful as you to do the duties of a common servant,” 

So Ren poured wine for them that day, and doted on Armitage with hand-fed morsels of figs and cheese, juicy berries and other sweets. They spent the whole day together, ensconced in the shade beneath the lemon tree and while Armitage knew that he was supposed to be putting a spell on the First Sword, to make sure he’d be desperate for his touch, he couldn’t help but feel that it was happening the other way around.

Ren was such a fascinating man and he’d gone all over the world and fought every kind of warrior. Armitage couldn’t help but ask if the rumor about the Dothraki was true, and Kylo Ren had smiled mischievously and confirmed the story, with added details and embellishments.

At nightfall, Armitage realized that his time had come. He was a creature of pleasure and it was in the light of the moon that his gifts shone best.

“Perhaps you’d like to enjoy my company somewhere more private, my Lord?” he asked him coquettishly as he smoothed a hand softly up Ren's thigh.

“Call me Kylo, lovely thing. I won’t have any distance between us,” he whispered back, taking Armitage’s chin in hand and tilting it up. “I’d love to have you all to myself,” and so he led them through the manse without so much as a farewell to any of the other guests.

The First Magister’s mansion was the largest home he’d ever seen, and quite possibly the most lavishly decorated as well. Armitage allowed himself a brief memory of his childhood in the Westerosi Riverlands and the laughable castle he’d called home, with its musty stone walls and weak yellow candlelight. Even the mirrors had been foggy and dirty, whereas here in the Free Cities, every mirror was polished to perfection and framed with a gilded design. 

These thoughts didn’t last long, though, for as soon as they got to Kylo Ren’s guest quarters, the swordsman pressed Armitage against one of the walls and claimed his mouth in a languorous, hot kiss. 

Armitage couldn’t help the moan he let out at that first touch of Kylo’s mouth. His lips were so soft and he was particularly skilled with his tongue, as he drew back from his mouth to leave soft licks and kisses across his lips and face. Armitage could feel his knees getting weak as Kylo continued to lavish him with kisses, now placed on his throat and his thick, muscled arms twined around his waist to hold him closer. 

He wrapped his pale arms around Kylo’s shoulders, feeling helpless against the swells of pleasure growing in his belly. No man he’d ever lain with had ever been this amorous with him.

“Kylo, l-let me pleasure you instead, please, it’s the least I can do.”

“Oh I’m very pleased,” Kylo said huskily against his throat, “I’m very pleased by your soft skin, Armitage, and your red hair, and the sweet noises you make for me,” and bit down softly at the skin he was caressing with his lips. 

Armitage let out a slight yelp, followed by a lusty moan when Kylo kept up his attentions, and continued on to his nipples, where he’d pushed aside the soft blue silk that covered them.

“Your mouth feels so good, Kylo,” he said breathlessly, “I’ve never— _oh, yes_ never been spoiled like this before.” 

Kylo grabbed him and lifted him up so that Armitage could wrap his legs around Kylo’s powerful waist, and he gasped at the strength on display. He was carried to the bed where Kylo threw him on top of the soft blankets where he bounced on the bed before Kylo was upon him once more; he took two handfuls of the periwinkle soft robe and started unwrapping Armitage like a most beloved present.

“I want to give you the world, Armitage, a beauty such as you shouldn’t be hidden on some spit of rocks at the edge of the world,” Kylo said as he tore off his robe and lingered on the soft inside of his thighs with his large and callused hands.

Armitage trembled underneath his touch and eagerly spread his legs even farther, silently begging Kylo to touch him a little lower.

“Give me your touch, first, and then we can discuss the world,” Armitage told him, emboldened by the twinkling affection in Kylo’s eyes. 

Kylo sat up on his knees and lifted his pale, slender legs over his firm shoulders as Armitage let out a whimper at the anticipation of what was coming next. Kylo pressed his mouth hungrily on one of his thighs and kissed it as if it would disappear beneath his very lips if he stopped. 

He brought one of his hands to Armitage’s mouth and he eagerly opened it to suckle on Kylo’s pointer and middle finger. He sucked, _hard_, almost as if to remind Kylo that he could suck more than just his fingers. He laved them richly, salivating at the taste of gritty sea and leather that burst on his tongue. 

He made sure to coat them as much as he could in his spit, because he had a fair idea on where Kylo intended to put those thick fingers of his, so he sucked ardently, his eyes never leaving Kylo’s and letting soft whimpers leave his throat.

The fingers got pulled out of his mouth before he wanted to, but then Kylo softly pressed them against his entrance and he stopped his pouting immediately. He was just stroking the sensitive rim, not quite pushing in, just massaging his hole, softening the muscle before he started pushing his pointer finger in with intent.

“Oh, _oh_ Kylo, yes, your fingers are so thick, they’re going to feel so good inside me,” he moaned out, clutching the sheets beneath him and looking at the intense look of concentration on Kylo’s face.

“You take it so good, my love. I can’t wait to have you squealing on my cock, but don’t worry,” and he bent down to whisper directly in his ear, “I’ll take good care of you.” 

He kept pushing his finger in, moving it in and out until he found that delicious spot inside of him that made Armitage see _stars_ every time. Taking Armitage’s yelp as a sign of consent, he kept pressing on his prostate, massaging it vigorously while Armitage let out a series of whorish sounds, unable to control himself, with his ass getting played with so perfectly and a young and virile warrior above him, bringing him such pleasure.

“I want to taste you,” Armitage whined, eager to have a taste of that substantial cock before Kylo sheathed it in his body to completion. “Please?”

“You beg so prettily, my dear. But not yet. First, I want to taste _you_.”

He slid his finger out, and got on his chest in front of Armitage’s splayed legs where he grabbed him by the backs of his thighs and lifted them up, until he was bent almost in half. Armitage wasn’t prepared for the long, filthy lick of Kylo’s tongue from his cleft to his balls and right over his hole.

“K-kylo! Yes, yes, please, kiss me there, _please_ Gods, don’t stop—“ _I knew he was talented with that tongue, praise the Heavens…_

It was a sloppy activity and Armitage could feel his hole relaxing under the wet onslaught. Kylo was kissing his hole as deeply and completely as he had kissed his mouth earlier, his tongue delving into his body and pushing and licking until it could let in more of his tongue. 

Kylo alternated between sucking on his hole and pushing in his finger until he managed to get two inside after a particularly hard press against his prostate. With one last wet kiss to his entrance, he slipped out his fingers and walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the jar of oil sitting on top.

Armitage was almost dizzy with arousal and looked over at where Kylo was standing, holding the jar of oil and looking at Armitage with such a fond look on his face. He took the chance to grab Kylo’s cock then, monstrous thing that it was, and tugged him closer so he could reach the dripping cockhead with his mouth.

“Armitage, you sneaky little _slut, ahh_,” and he tried to smile as much as he could with a thick cock in his mouth, but surely Kylo got the idea. He got his taste after all. Armitage had never quite voraciously enjoyed this act as much as he always pretended to with his patrons, but with Kylo, he had no need to pretend. 

The way his length felt so sturdy and hard in his mouth, dripping on his tongue and the barely-contained strength he could feel in Kylo’s thighs as he softly thrust into the wet clutch of his throat, it wound him up and he had to take hold at the base of his own cock so as not to spill so quickly. Kylo looked lost in the pleasure as he looked down at Armitage, mouth stuffed full and eyes watering with the effort to not choke.

“You look so beautiful like this, swallowing down my cock as if you’re starving without it,” 

Armitage answered back with a needy moan as he continued to suck, spit collecting around the edges of his mouth and making every thrust that much louder and filthier. “But I’ll finish too soon, I want to have you completely first.” Kylo slid his cock out and poured himself back into bed where he wet his fingers with the oil before going back to Armitage’s still-wet entrance and pressing inside with two of his lubricated fingers. 

This time, they were much more slick, with oil and the remnants of Kylo’s earlier attentions. He got fucked harder with those fingers, and Armitage could feel where he was getting stretched, fingers scissoring slightly to loosen the muscle. 

He bit at his lips so he wouldn’t make so much noise from just a couple of fingers, but Kylo was so _good_ with his dextrous hands, the way he pressed on his prostate with just the right amount of pressure before easing up and sliding in his fingers _that much_ deeper.

“Please, Kylo, I’m ready, I promise, I want your cock in me so badly, please don’t deny me any longer,” and he slid out his fingers and laid himself completely on top of Armitage. 

He couldn’t help but coil his arms around him again and kiss him deeply, uncaring of where his mouth had been earlier. While they were kissing, he could feel a slippery, blunt pressure at his hole and he raised up his legs to wrap around Kylo’s waist, for easier entry. 

“Go on,” he whispered in his warrior’s ear, “slide right in and fuck me hard.” 

Kylo didn’t need telling twice as he pushed in with one solid thrust, that thick cock stretching Armitage so deliciously, his toes curled.  
Armitage let out a wail, almost as if surprised by the twitching cock now inside him. Kylo braced himself with his elbows next the Armitage’s head and he pulled back almost entirely before slamming into him again and again, the puffy rim of his hole giving way to the pressure.

Armitage called out in pleasure to Kylo, to the Gods, to everything, as the slapping of skin on skin got louder in their room, the wet squelching of the oil and the feel of its excess leaking out of his arse and down to his balls, winding up his blood even more, getting him hotter. 

Kylo slid out of him so fast he almost cried, but he got flipped over instead, where Kylo hauled him by the hips to lift them high, grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart as far as possible, so he could dribble another generous helping of spit into his gaping hole. 

He gasped as he felt the filthy trickle of it slide deep into his arse before Kylo shoved his cock back in between his spread cheeks and fucked him to within an inch of his life.

He could imagine how he’d look, limping out of here in the morning, trying not to be too obvious that he’d been fucked brainless by the Sealord’s First Sword. Could they hear out in the garden? How long had he been in this room, speared on Kylo Ren’s cock, and loudly announcing his pleasure to all the guests, wherever they may be?

Kylo’s incessant pounding of his arse was reaching places that no other man had ever touched and a light touch of panic managed to break through the haze of arousal; would his arse be okay after this?

But he pressed in so _deliciously_ against his prostate and any other thoughts that weren’t Kylo Ren’s hard, leaking member inside him completely disappeared. He let himself be taken away by the pleasure building low in his groin, it was possible that he’d be able to come just from this, just from Kylo Ren’s cock pushing into him repeatedly and the feel of those massive hands on his hips, his waist, his arsecheeks, as if he couldn’t decide where to put them, where he wanted to touch.

“Oh, sweetling, I’m so close, your body is so wet and tight, I want to fuck you forever,” Kylo groaned out, like the words had been punched out of him.

“Yes, please, you’ve _ruined_ me for anyone else, please never stop fucking me,” Armitage replied, crazed in the moment, desperate to milk out Kylo’s completion and keep it inside of him, proof that this infamous fighter had taken his pleasure with his body. “Right there, _right there_ you’re going to make me come ah, ah, AH, _oh Kylo_,” he came with a whimper, almost painful as his cock shot out a filthy load of seed all over the beautiful blankets.

“That’s it, squeeze real nice and tight for me, I’m almost there,” Kylo gripped even harder on to his hips and viciously pulled him onto his cock, dragging his whole body and pushing out staccato cries as Armitage whimpered through the overstimulation.

“All mine, this sweet hole is all mine, isn’t it Armitage, isn’t it?” Kylo pleaded, his thrusts growing more forceful and sporadic as he got closer.

“Yes, _yes_ Kylo, all yours, I’m all yours, no one else,”, he babbled back, and in the heat of the moment, he didn’t realize how ridiculous it sounded: Armitage was a courtesan, would get fucked many more times by many more men, and none of them would be Kylo, the First Sword of Braavos.

But that didn’t need to be true, right now and there, as Kylo groaned loudly and his hips stuttered against Armitage’s arse, where Kylo spent himself and he could feel the heat of his come soaking his plundered passage. In the ensuing stillness, it was just the two of them, and all they knew was each other’s warmth.

Kylo stayed inside of him as they both lowered themselves to the bed, and Armitage could feel the wet spot of his spend underneath his stomach. Kylo’s cock eventually softened and slipped out almost on its own and Kylo rolled off him. Armitage was happy to lie there contentedly, until he felt those large hands spread his cheeks to peek at his work.

“That’s a beautiful, sight, Armitage, I wish I could show you. Your sweet pink hole looks so well-fucked, so _used_, I wish I could get it up and sink into you again right now.”

“You like seeing what you did to me?” Armitage teased. He had an idea, but he wasn’t sure if Kylo was so deviant as to do it… “Maybe you want to clean up after yourself, too? Can’t let it go to waste, now can I?” and he wiggled his behind as alluringly as he could with his legs being so weak.

“You’re insatiable and I love it,” Kylo replied as he bit down on a cheek and spread them to get at his hole again.

After all it had been through, it was a nice balm to have Kylo now lovingly lick at his hole, collecting all of his own spend and almost apologizing for the rough treatment. Armitage could almost feel himself harden again as Kylo licked everything up before placing an almost-chaste kiss to each of his cheeks, right beside his hole and crawling back up the bed to lay next to Armitage.

“I fear that I won’t be able to let you go now that I’ve had you, my love. The life of a bravo doesn’t often bring me in contact with beautiful creatures such as you.”

“I wish you could take me with you,” Armitage whispered back.

He’d never seen Braavos but he heard many tales of their larger-than-life Titan that would greet all sailors coming to Braavosi shores and the home of the Faceless Men, a fearsome temple devoted to the gods of Death. He could see something harden in Kylo’s eyes, even as he reached up and stroked his sweaty hair. He hoped he hadn’t said anything wrong, but instead Kylo grabbed Armitage’s hair and pulled him toward for another hungry kiss. 

“I will make it so, I swear it,” Kylo whispered against his lips before leaning in for another kiss.

They would have each other again that night, with Armitage happily bouncing on that girthy cock, greedily taking in every inch, and Kylo murmured more promises, said that he’d give Armitage everything, anything, and Armitage would respond that all he wanted was more, more _more_ of Kylo and his kisses, more nights, more of his sweet praise. 

They fall asleep spent in each other’s arms, Armitage dreaming of a fantasy that could never happen, a life in Braavos with his swordsman at his side. But Kylo Ren was no dreamer; he was a man of great determination, and he _kept_ his promises. By the time the sun rose and illuminated the copper tones of Armitage’s fiery hair, Kylo Ren had realized what he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So embarrassed this took so long! Hopefully there're still a few crickets out there reading, so here's the final installment. Thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos are LOVE. 😘

When Armitage woke up that morning to the sun’s rays streaming across his face, he had a brief moment of panic as he hurriedly sat up. He wasn’t quite permitted to sleep in; there were always things that needed doing at the crack of dawn before he was allowed his midday napping before working hours. Armitage remembered where he was, however, when his gaze fell on the handsome warrior sharing the bed with him.

Kylo Ren was already awake and looking at Armitage as if he’d never seen such a sight. His smile was so sincere, Armitage had to turn away to hide his blush at such affection. Kylo, however, simply eased himself up and laid soft, tender kisses on Armitage’s shoulder. 

“Good morning, my little dove,” Kylo whispered against his ear as he curled an arm around Armitage’s waist to pull him closer.

“Good morning,” Armitage replied huskily and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to the top of Kylo’s head. Kylo wanted much more, however, and lifted his head to kiss Armitage’s full mouth, uncaring of any morning breath.

Kissing Kylo so hungrily reminded Armitage of their activities the night before, and how brazenly Kylo had eaten out his hole. Perhaps he should’ve been more squeamish about kissing his lusty bed partner, but if anything, Armitage grew hard just thinking of where that mouth had been. He ran fingers through Kylo’s soft, mussed hair and let himself be pushed onto his back as Kylo kissed him more ardently.

He alternated between soft licks at his lips and deeper, hungrier kisses that made Armitage moan helplessly and his cock stir. He shouldn’t want another go, considering the railing he’d already received previously, but he could already feel himself growing hungry for Kylo’s cock again.

“Will you take me again before you go?” Armitage asked, trying not to beg too obviously.

“I’m never letting you go,’ Kylo replied, “but of course I’ll have you again right now, precious. I’ll take you as many times as you’ll allow me.”

Kylo rose from the bed, but only as far as needed to reach the oil that had been haphazardly thrown by the bed. He slicked his cock generously and put the excess inside of Armitage, where he was still wet and tender.

Even just Kylo’s fingers were quite a bit to take, but Kylo was gentle and carefully ought out his prostate to tease and delight Armitage. Kylo lavished wet, scorching kisses all over his throat and chest while he played indulgently with Armitage’s arse. 

“I think you could come from my fingers alone, you’re so sensitive,” Kylo murmured against his chest. “I can feel how your body trembles beneath my touch.”

“Mmm, I could, but I want you to give me something more,” Armitage whined, spreading his thighs open wider in invitation. “Fuck my hole _raw_, please. I need you, ruin me for any other man.”

Kylo didn’t hesitate as he pressed the head of his cock against Armitage’s puffy, loosened rim and slid right in with a single, punishing thrust. Armitage let out a squeal at the rough entry, and he placed his hands in Kylo’s hair to pull at the strands, desperate to cling to anything.

The delicious ache that followed every thrust coiled into pleasure that electrified through his belly and up his spine, and Armitage couldn’t stop the wanton moans pouring out of him. Kylo had no mercy as he pounded him hard, hands reaching up to his thighs to lift them high, nearly bending Armitage in half. Kylo gazed hungrily at where his thick cock was pistoning in and out of his hole, starting to pull out completely, only to slam in again.

Armitage was so close to spilling between their bodies, untouched, as his prostate got repeatedly nailed and hole was used even more roughly. He knew that quite possibly he wouldn’t be able to sit for a _week_, much less get fucked by another client any time soon. Kylo Ren was absolutely owning his tender little pucker, and while the pain was only growing sweeter as he reached his orgasm, he knew there’d be a price to pay for taking such girth so eagerly.

Armitage could distinctly feel when Kylo finally came, his spend like a brand seared deeply inside of his body, adding to the previous night’s slippery mess of oil and semen. Kylo grabbed Armitage’s neglected, bouncing cock and stroked it as he finished pumping his load into that sweet tight hole. He came only a bit, cock spitting out weakly onto his heaving stomach, exhausted, but Armitage was just glad to have climaxed at all, being on the edge for so long.

Kylo pulled out slowly, but it still hurt quite a bit regardless, and Armitage hissed in discomfort. The thick globs of come and other fluids oozing out of him didn’t do much to help the raw ache, either. However, upon looking at Kylo and seeing the besotted look on his face, Armitage decided then and there that the pain (and future loss of income) were absolutely worth it.

“Did I hurt you much, my love?” Kylo asked as he caressed Armitage everywhere that wasn’t his cock or arse. 

“You were extraordinary, Kylo,” Armitage assured him, “Any pain I might feel now will only serve as a reminder of the passion you bestowed on me.” He tugged Kylo down for a soft kiss and continued, “I’ll have to make do with just this feeling inside me after you leave.”

“Oh, but I’m not leaving you, Armitage, I made a promise to you," Kylo stated, and continued kissing his way down Armitage’s chest. But he was taken right out of the afterglow at Kylo’s words.

“Kylo, what do you mean? I thought you Braavosi were only visiting, no?”

“Yes, but I have no intention of leaving without you. I would take you home with me, to Braavos,” he hesitated timidly, “that is, if you’ll have me.”

“Oh Kylo, my darling,” Armitage exclaimed as he cradled Kylo’s worried face in his hands. “I would give anything to go with you. I just worry about what my Master will say. I know that she won’t simply sell me to you. I—“ and here Armitage looked down, abashed, “I make her very good money, is the problem,” he said quietly. 

Kylo grasped his hands and looked at him so intently, it reignited the fading blush on Armitage’s face. 

"I don’t care who else has had you, we’re here together now. I’ll make your Master an offer she can’t refuse, something greater than money."

“Greater than money?” Armitage couldn’t imagine what Madame Phasma could possibly want more than money and he worried that Kylo would be unable to seal the deal. “I don’t know, love, she’s a greedy and powerful woman. She’s pragamatic, you’d have to offer something rare and precious, and I don’t just mean dragons’ eggs, Kylo.”

“You haven’t seen the true breadth of my power,” Kylo said and he leaned into press a tender kiss against his mouth, before whispering, “I will give Phasma an option unlike any other.”

**

Armitage had been gifted an extravagant set of fiery scarlet robes by the First Magister, so he thankfully had something to wear for his departure, and his torn and stained light blue dress conveniently disappeared, no doubt thanks to a fastidious house slave. The rose gold fine embroidery on it perfectly complemented his hair and the long, billowy fabric helped give Armitage a semblance of grace as he tried not to limp too obviously when greeting everyone at breakfast. It was most likely pointless anyway, since surely the entire manse had heard his moaning and squealing. 

He looked out across everyone gathered and saw a few courtesans he recognized. Certainly, they also had had to pleasure their clients the night before, but Armitage knew for a fact that _none_ of them had the satisfying night he himself had had.

Kylo led them towards a more secluded corner and helped Armitage sit gingerly in one of the overstuffed chairs. As they broke their fast together, Armitage let his mind wander as he thought about all the meals they would share together in Braavos. Kylo had told Armitage about his plan for them to leave together, and while Armitage was confident it would work, he was still nervous. Phasma had told Armitage to ensure Kylo Ren was smitten with him, that much was true. She would hardly be pleased to find out that he was planning on leaving for good, however. 

After their morning romp, Kylo had sent word with a messenger to the pillow house to notify Phasma that Kylo would personally escort Armitage back later that day. Armitage took the opportunity to really enjoy his last hours with Kylo before the final confrontation with Phasma. Kylo held his hand throughout breakfast and would squeeze it whenever he could feel Armitage working himself up too much. 

After breakfast, Kylo requested a horse so they could go sightseeing, a prospect that delighted the both of them. Kylo was a newcomer and Armitage had never been allowed to leave the pillow house without an escort, so they were both astonished at all the wonderful sights, smells, and sounds the Free City had to offer. Kylo stopped at several stalls in the market to buy sweets, spices, and even a few barrels of the finest wine Armitage had ever tasted. “You’ll have it waiting for you in Braavos,” Kylo assured him with a cocky wink and Armitage could feel how deeply and desperately he was falling for this man.

“How long have you served the Sealord?” Armitage asked as they slowly rode back to the pillow house.

“He’s been my Master since I was 13, so about 10 years I have served him.”

“Your Master? I thought Bravoosi didn’t own slaves?”

“We don’t. I’m not his slave, but I _am_ his student and he’s been teaching me the ways of the Force ever since.”

“Is that what you were talking about earlier, your plan to convince Phasma?”

“Yes, you’ll see how my prowess in the Force can manifest,” he reached to where Armitage was in front him, holding the reins, and squeezed his wrists gently, a sign of assurance. 

**

By the time they reached the house, Armitage had swallowed down most of his nerves and he was more than ready to take the next step into his future. The long, extravagant stairs didn’t seem like such a hardship with Kylo Ren at his side, holding his arm. He could see Phasma coming out of the imposing marble doors before they even reached the top. Armitage could make out the pleased look on her face; most likely she saw the adoration on Kylo’s face, and how tightly he held on to Armitage.

“Madame Phasma,” Kylo greeted when they reached the doors. “You look so resplendent for how early it is.”

“Well, in our profession, we can’t afford to not look like a walking, breathing work of art,” Phasma replied as she held her hand out for a kiss.

Kylo gracefully bowed to kiss her hand, but when he made no move to let go of Armitage afterwards, there rose a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. 

“I trust hat everyone enjoyed themselves?” Phasma asked.

“Yes, we most certainly did,” Kylo answered as the arm around Armitage’s waist tightened. “I most certainly have been enamored beyond my wildest wishes.”

“I’m so happy hear that,” she said as she moved closer, glancing at Kylo’s possessive hold, “but I’m sure Armitage would want to wash up and rest, before he goes back to work tonight.” There was no mistaking the emphasis she put on those last words, or the hardening of her tone.

“That’s precisely what I was hoping to speak with you about, Madame. May we continue this conversation inside?”

“You want Armitage for an additional night? We can arrange that—“

“I would like,” and here Klo spoke very deliberately and slowly, “to continue this conversation inside, if you please.”

“What exactly is going on here?” Phasma demanded, and Armitage had a feeling that the reason for her belligerence was because she knew _exactly_ what was happening.

Kylo turned to Armitage with a knowing smile before saying to Phasma, “You will let us go inside, where we can talk in the shade.”

Her face got curiously blank very suddenly and she repeated, “I will let you come inside, where we can talk in the shade.” Her voice sounded distant, and her movements seemed stiff as she led them through the doors and into a drawing room. In that same distant voice, she directed a couple of the house slaves to gather them some nourishment. 

It wasn’t until the slaves set down the tray of treats and flagon of wine in front of them that Phasma snapped out of her haze.

When Kylo had first told Armitage of his power, he couldn’t quite believe it. But then he’d shown him, entered the minds of the First Magister’s guards and made them do all manner of ridiculous things.

“So you an enter _anyone’s_ mind, make them do what you want and control them?”

“A very strong mind could potentially keep me out, but that’s part of my training. To grow strong enough that nothing and no one can stop me.” 

Armitage was scared of the answer but he had to ask. These feelings he had, this burning desire to be with Kylo and see Braavos, and the rest of the world… was it real? Or was Kylo simply in his mind, feeding him these desires and turning him into a puppet.

Kylo had sworn up and down, on his powers, on the Force itself, that he would never do such a thing to Armitage, that his eagerness to leave together was completely sincere, and all the more precious because of it.

“I could never alter your mind and force you under my control, my love. I’d rather give up this power than ever use it to bring you any pain.”

It had unnerved Armitage that such a power even existed, but he put his faith in Kylo.

As he watched Phasma blink away the last vestiges of Kylo’s control, he could see the same fear in her that he himself had felt when he’d learned about the Force.

“What did you do to m?” Her voice are out strong, but Armitage could tell from her tone that she was shaken. 

“I’ve made this process a lot easier. I’ve realized that I cannot continue in this life without Armitage by my side. I’m in love with him and wish to take him to Braavos with me when we depart.”

After Kylo spoke, the silence that followed was almost deafening. The hateful glare that Phasma leveled at him was louder than any yell, however.”

“‘So you want to steal one of my los precious assets out from under me?”

“I mean to steal nothing. Armitage is a person, not a thing. And I’m perfectly willing to compensate you or a reasonable value.

“A reasonable value? You don’t know what he’s worth or how much money you’re costing me with this stupid little plan.”

“I’ll make this simple, Madame Phasma,” Kylo said, all pretense of politeness gone from his voice, “you take the offer I give you or I _make_ you accept a substantially less generous figure. It’s up to you, but I’m not a patient man, so don’t take too long deciding.” Armitage tried not to express the smile that wanted to burst out on his face. 

**

Phasma said not a word to him when Armitage grabbed his few actual belongings and left the pillow house together with Kylo. Sh did, however, attempt stop him from taking with him the dragon’s egg that a Summer Island sailor had given him. One warning look from Kylo, though, and she stepped back. 

Kylo had worried that there wouldn’t be enough space for all his belongings and their purchases from the markets, but he really only owned a few things. The dragon’s egg was priceless and he also took some of the pearls and perfumes he’d been gifted from patrons over the years, and some of the bath oils that another courtesan had given him. Armitage knew that Kylo would provide him with anything he might need, and more, but the memories still held an allure for him.

He couldn’t help but glance back at the pillow house as they rode away, and think about the last time he’d left a home. 

It had been such a sad, gloomy day the day he’d been taken from the Riverlands. Shivering on the ship, Armitage had been able to make out the jagged profile of Harrenhal, that cursed castle, through the fierce rain. He’d been so scared, so devastated, so worried about how his life could possibly get any worse.

Now, as the marble doors got smaller and smaller with distance, he felt a lightness in his heart, a feeling of hope the never knew he could be capable of. Armitage ws nervous, of course but h felt more sure his future now with Kylo beside him and a beautiful love that suffused his spirit.

**

His life in Braavos had held much more intrigue than he’d ever thought possible, and the main source of it was the Sealord himself, Snoke. Armitage had tried his hardest to understand his appeal, or at least, his necessity, but he knew how strong Kylo was in the Force, how much stronger he got _every day_.

Snoke, on the other hand, was old and decrepit, hard and mean. Armitage saw some of his own father’s cruelty in Snoke, but magnified by a hundred, and his heart hurt to see the myriad ways that Kylo would break for his Master, for the sake of his training. 

It had take na while to turn Kylo against his Master, but Armitage knew he had to sow the seeds carefully and slowly. Pointing out Kylo’s own strength compared to Snoke could only do so much, but Armitage’s final gambit was to place himself at the eye of Snoke’s wrath.

Once Kylo was convinced that Snoke wanted harm Armitage, Snoke’s days were numbered. That old bastard didn’t stand a chance against his lover, and Kylo had looked _so_ beautiful fighting him, all passion and raw power. He’d sliced Snoke right in half, and Hux had fallen to his knees in relief. The rest of Snoke’s guard pled their fealty to their new Sealord and instead of naming a First Sword, he named his guard, the Knights of Ren.

Kylo may or may not have been inspired by Armitage’s tales of the bravery and chivalry of the Kingsguard of the Seven Kingdoms, but Armitage wouldn’t press it. He knew how much Kylo loved listening him speak of Westerosi lore, customs and his own personal stories of the Riverlands.

It was so that with Kylo positioned so powerfully in Braavos, that Armitage could finally feel completely secure in his own position by Kylo’s side, not just as his foreign whore, but instead a trusted advisor.

The people of Braavos had named him the Red Pearl long before Snoke’s death, but after Kylo came to power, it finally felt like a true title. Armitage didn’t have to convince Kylo too hard to spare no expense for their wedding celebrations. The transition of power would be solidified by the wedding as a celebratory holiday, and when they married, they would be entwined forever, and Armitage would help Kylo govern Braavos.

Their wedding was so extravagant and Armitage just knew that they absolutely had to repeat the experience in Lys, in every Free City, to broadcast the beauty and might of the new Braavosi rulers. The Braavosi were his people now, and he had a duty to represent them as regally as possible. Armitage was their Red Pearl, they loved him, and he loved them back, with all his heart.

He’d also learned about some of the more useful and otherworldly aspects of his adopted home city. Armitage had employed some native Braavosi children to carry out some light spying in those days of war with Snoke’s influence over Kylo. Some of them had quite… ruthless tactics and were left wanting for work after Snoke’s death. His contacts in the House of Black and White had confided to Armitage about their need for acolytes, so he’d found the boys a place there, and perhaps some of them would one day become one of the infamous Faceless Men. In return, the Faceless Men had granted him a single name, no charge.

On the day of the ceremony in Lys, in the middle of the raucous festivities, Armitage spied stopped old woman on the fringes of the crowd, and a heavy bronze trunk by her side. He knew immediately it was a Faceless Man and they’d come to deliver the name he’d been promised. He told Kylo to fetch the trunk and to put it in the most dank, cold, wet and dark cell available in their Lyseni manse. Despite the luxuries and adoration heaped on him that day, this truly was the greatest gift he’d received.

It was a few hours past midnight by the time the crowds had exhausted themselves and all the drink and run dry. All that was left to do was for Kylo to carry Armitage through the threshold of their home, but first, a trip to the dungeons awaited, where the heavy bronze trunk lay waiting.

The cell was not just damp and cold, but filthy with centuries of grime. Kylo tried to hold on to the longer parts of Armitage’s vestments to they wouldn’t drag on the ground, but Armitage didn’t care; he had more than enough replacements. His attention was completely focused on the large trunk in the middle of the cell, and he could even hears some thumping and wheezing noises coming from within. 

As Armitage reached out unlock the trunk, he hesitated, for just a moment, before he touched the heavy padlock. He looked to Kylo for hep, although what he needed help with, he wasn’t quite sure. Kylo seemed to understand what he needed, though, and slowly took Armitage’s hand in his own and guided it to grab the key chained to the lock, and they opened it together.

Armitage ad waited eleven years for this moment, and now that finally arrived, it almost felt as it he were in a dream. There, inside the trunk, was a filthy, beaten and starving man, none other than Brendol Hux, Lord of Harrenhal, no longer looking so lordly. Armitage felt Kylo’s hand tighter in his own and he knew that his lover was almost as excited as he was to get started. _Oh yes_, he thought, as he looked into frightened blue eyes, _Let the work begin_.


End file.
